


Ripley xx Hicks

by ArtemisFallen



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Comfort, Desire, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFallen/pseuds/ArtemisFallen
Summary: Tensions are high, but not as high as the sexual tension between Ripley and Hicks. The mutual attraction is undeniable and they succumb to their desire for one another despite their situation. One shot, Shameless smut, nsfw, sex, fluff. This was just for fun and for a few die hard Alien fans who love Corporal Hicks. Enjoy!Moved over from FFN. Original publish date Jan 10, 2016.





	Ripley xx Hicks

Despite her rampant fatigue and the insurmountable quandary in which she found herself, Ripley was still keenly aware of Hicks' body pressed up against hers. He was introducing her to his pulse rifle, showing her how to use it. During the session, his body had been in close contact with hers, mimicking second nature motions when it came to handling the cumbersome weapon. He took her on a long, comprehensive tour of the entire rifle, his hands rarely leaving her arms and body. Finally, he'd shown her everything and she was ready. She stood posed, aiming the rifle ahead of her. Hicks came up behind her, his chest flush against her back. His hands locked around hers as he straightened the barrel, pressing the butt of the weapon firmly against her shoulder.

"Just like that," he said softly, his breath gently cresting over her neck. "You got it. You would've made a great soldier."

She cocked her head back and gave him a slight smile. He gazed back at her, his eyes intense and his expression indiscernible. Ripley found the Corporal difficult to read. He was the strong silent type, but there were times she felt an electricity from him. She would sometimes catch him staring at her with that fierce gaze of his. Once he noticed her attention, he resumed his duties as if she hadn't seen him. Perhaps she was misreading it, but she still felt as if there was something there.

When Hicks had given her the tracker band, he'd told her it didn't mean they were engaged or anything. She had laughed it off, but he'd set that gaze of his once again on her and it had lingered, as if trying to ascertain something more. She'd wondered if he wanted a different reaction from her at the time.

Ripley became annoyed with herself. The situation in which they found themselves was certainly no time to flirt and fantasize about a relationship. However, as she scolded herself, she still couldn't deny the allure the marine had. It seemed even more overpowering now, given they were in such close quarters.

"That's probably because I had a good teacher," Ripley answered, trying to keep her voice level despite the jump in her heart rate. His steely gaze didn't break from hers. His lips were parted and Ripley had to remind herself not to move into them. "Are you always this hands on when you teach new recruits?"

Hicks was silent for a moment, his intense gaze never faltering. "No," he murmured. "Never this close."

Ripley nodded, becoming aware of just how hot it was in the room. Hicks was still pressed tightly against her, holding the rifle with her. She swallowed hard, unable to keep her thoughts focused on the dire deeds that lay ahead. The clock was ticking, but all they could do right now was wait for Bishop to finish prepping the ship.

"Thanks for the lesson," Ripley finally said, breaking the silence. Hicks released her hands, as if broken from a trance. Ripley lowered the heavy rifle to her side, thankful for the reprieve.

Just as she began to step away, Ripley felt Hick's hands slide tentatively around her hips and rest on her sides. Ripley's breath caught in her throat at the movement. She felt his hands tighten ever so slightly against her hips, but he didn't move any further. Again, she glanced over her shoulder to see Hicks' ever so intent gaze upon her. His eyes seemed to pierce her very soul. Without even acknowledging what she was doing, Ripley pushed her back against his chest, languishing her head against his shoulder.

Hicks made his move, his lips softly trailing up the line of her neck. His stubble pricked and scraped raggedly against her skin, causing her to shudder in pleasure. Ripley breathed out heavily, allowing the strap of the rifle to slide down her arm and the rifle to clatter sharply on the floor. She turned into him, her mouth cresting over his cheek and to his lips which were open and waiting. His tongue filled her mouth aggressively while his hands continued their slow ascent up her body and to her breasts.

Ripley ran her tongue under his, sucking as she did, feeling the wonderful moan that it elicited from him reverberate through her own body. Hicks broke the kiss, trailing his mouth down to her neck, gently sucking and kissing her skin. Ripley began to pant with anticipation, pulling at the marine's armor.

Hicks stepped away from her and with a sly grin, began shedding his heavy armor. Ripley watched him, a dull impatience growing steadily within her.

"Is this okay?" He asked as he pulled at the last straps of his vest. "I don't want you to think that you have to. I want this to be because you want to."

Ripley smiled slyly, undoing her jumpsuit and pulling it down her shoulders in answer to the marine's query. He watched her with great interest as she stepped out of the suit and discarded it. He gazed at her long, naked legs for a moment before pulling his own shirt off and discarding it. He came back up to her, his naked chest pressed up against her undershirt.

"Finish it," he whispered.

Ripley pulled in a quavering breath. Her last sexual encounter had been with Dallas. They had been friends with a casual relationship that they kept very guarded from the other crew. It didn't feel like that long ago that she had last lain with Dallas, but in all actuality, it had been decades. Suddenly, Ripley was very aware of the amount of time that had passed while she slept and the situation they were in. She was responsible for a young, frightened little girl, their very lives were at stake and all she could think about was the handsome marine standing in front of her, gazing at her with a voraciousness she had never quite beheld before.

"I…" Ripley started, feeling flustered and embarrassed. "Help me do it."

"What?" Hicks asked, concern flickering through his intense stare.

"Guide me," Ripley said, offering him her hands. Hicks took them gently, pressing her palms firmly against his chest. Ripley swallowed as she felt the smooth and toned muscles of the marine against her fingertips. He guided her hands over scars and skin and to the little patch of hair that trailed down his stomach and disappeared into his pants. Ripley breathed out heavily as he guided her hands into his pants, trailing after her fingers as she lightly caressed the eager stiffness of him.

Hicks shuddered pleasurably at her tender touch, his breath accelerating. His lips parted in ecstasy and he closed his eyes as her fingers continued to play over him.

"I want you," he breathed. "Do you want me?"

Ripley was almost at a loss for words as her desires careened through her body, threatening to snatch her very voice from her. He looked perfectly wonderful, his head slightly tilted and his eyes closed as her hand slowly stroked him. Perhaps it was only because of the situation they found themselves in that they were drawn towards such carnal comforts, but that didn't matter. At that moment, Ripley wanted nothing more than to get lost inside of him.

"Yes," she panted.

A wonderful smile spread across the marine's face. He began to slide his hands up her hips and under her shirt. His palms rested gently against her breasts, lightly squeezing. Ripley closed her eyes and lifted her hands out of his pants, struggling with the damnable button of his trousers before yanking at the sides of them. His pants slid down his legs seconds later. Hicks responded by pulling her top up and over her head, discarding it with the other items of clothing. He stepped out of his pants quickly and thrust them into the pile of clothes.

He pulled Ripley to him tightly, her naked breasts sweeping against his warm chest. He bent his head down and began to kiss her chest and between her breasts. Ripley sighed as his warm mouth affixed to her nipple, his tongue brushing over her deliciously. Hushed breaths of enjoyment escaped her lips as the marine's mouth continued to tease her nipple. Soon, the marine's calloused hand began to travel down her body and past her navel, sliding firmly in between her legs. Ripley moaned loudly as he slid two fingers into her, his thumb rounding her in a way that made her shiver with delight.

"You _do_ want me," he breathed against her as his lips and tongue slid over her breast and up her chest and to her neck. As she moaned in reply to his adept movements, she found his mouth searching for hers, his tongue once again aggressively resuming its residence. As she deepened the kiss, her fingers locked firmly around his throbbing appendage and in a swift, fluid motion she traced her hand up along the the length of him, rounding her palm over his tip.

Hicks withdrew his tongue and moaned loudly in her mouth, further fueling her desire to be part of him. Without warning, he withdrew his hand from her and picked her up, leading her to the jumbled heap of clothes they had made. He laid her on top of the pile and nestled between her legs, the tip of him pressing against her.

Ripley's hips seemed to move on their own, thrusting up towards Hicks, begging for him to enter her. Hicks gazed down at her, his mouth dipping down and covering her nipple once again while his hand gently grasped her other breast. Ripley gasped, reveling in his touch. She writhed against Hicks, pushing herself against him as her hands beckoned against his backside to be inside her. Hicks groaned longingly at her insistence and reached down between her legs, taking hold of himself. He pulled his head up and looked raptly at Ripley, a feverish desire filling his eyes. Ripley gazed back at him, knowing the same desire burned within the depths of her own eyes.

Hicks positioned himself and with a measured, agonizing slowness, finally pushed himself into Ripley's awaiting loins. As he slid into her, he didn't break his gaze. Ripley tried to hold that intense gaze, but succumbed to a moan of contentment that made her eyes flutter shut and her head tilt back.

Hicks slid his arm underneath Ripley, arching her back up and into him, giving him a deeper penetration. Ripley stifled her moan against her arm as Hicks picked up speed, his hips pushing long and deep into her before retracting to mimic the same movements again and again.

Ripley couldn't control the moans that were forced from her each time the marine's hips collided deeply and pleasurably into her. Hicks began moaning softly, his rapid breaths matching Ripley's.

Hicks pulled her up even more, threading both his arms under her back, lifting her up to him in the most exquisite way. Ripley moved with the marine, her hands gliding up his hard chest and shoulders. At one point, her hand flew up to his face, gliding across his rough cheek and gripping the back of his neck. Hicks responded by nuzzling her wrist with his lips and teeth. Ripley moaned at the sensations flooding through her as she felt herself begin to pique. Hicks seemed to read her reaction, picking up the pace and pushing into her harder and faster.

Ripley felt herself start to come undone, a wave of wonderfully satisfying tremors washed over her again and again. She moaned loudly, writhing in the wonderful release of her orgasm. Hicks began to strain, his breathing labored. He removed his arms out from under her, lying nearly on top of her as he continued to thrust faster, his breath coming out in sharp pants.

His breath caught and Ripley could feel a warm plume fill her as his his satisfied moans escalated, matching the slowed, yet sharp movements of his hips. He moaned in gratification after the last spasms of his release shot through his hips and collapsed on top of Ripley. His shallow breaths rang beautifully in her ears. Ripley struggled to catch her breath as well, but found it difficult to do with Hicks on top of her. However, she was eager to keep him locked in the embrace. She ran her hands along the length of his back, waiting for him to regain his strength from their exertions.

After a few moments, Hicks finally stood up, offering Ripley a hand. He pulled her up, giving her a boyish smile as he did. He bent down and gathered up their clothes. Ripley was surprised at how tender and gentle Hicks was. She'd had it in her mind that their encounter would have been a feral and ravenous event that would have ended within mere minutes if not seconds. However, she was supremely grateful that it happened the way it did. She smiled at the thought.

"What?" Hicks asked, a smile of his own forming on his beautiful mouth.

Ripley shrugged, her smile broadening. "Nothing. I just really enjoyed that."

Hicks let out a wry laugh before leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips, lingering for a long time. "So did I."

"Hey, we're done with the perimeter walk," Hudson buzzed on the radio. "No integrity breaches found. Reporting back."

"Good timing," Hicks winked at Ripley and picked up the radio. "Copy that, Hudson."

Hicks bent down and picked up the discarded pulse rifle and handed it to Ripley. "Better keep this close. You should get some rest." A smirk touched his lips. "You look tired."

Ripley laughed. "Well, I am _now!_ But you're right. I'm going to go check on Newt."

"Good idea," Hicks said, his gaze returning to the intense magnitude it had before they had lain together.

"If you keep looking at me like that, we're going to have a repeat of recent events," Ripley teased.

Hicks grinned lasciviously, a hint of hope in his eyes. "Good. I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that," Ripley said and walked out of the room, leaving the Corporal with a self satisfied smile on his handsome face. As she walked down the corridor, she couldn't help but replay the encounter in her head. Ripley's own self satisfied smile remained on her face all the way to the medlab.

 _Corporal Hicks_ , she thought to herself as she walked through the door and into the medlab. It didn't even bother her that she didn't know his first name.


End file.
